Conventionally, a foam material is used in various applications; for example, a foam material is used as a thermal insulator. Although a foam material is used singly as a thermal insulator in some cases, a foam material having a surface provided with a metallic thin film for enhancing the effect of heat insulation is also known, for example, as disclosed in PTL1. The metallic thin film of the foam material has a thickness of 10 to 1,000 μm, and is adhered to the foam material, for example, with an adhesive.
A foam material formed into a thin sheet with a thickness of several tens of um to several mm is used as a sealing material or an impact absorber of various electronic apparatuses in some cases. For example, a foam material is disposed on the rear side of a display device in a laptop PC, a cellular phone, an electronic paper display or the like, so as to absorb the impact or the vibration exerted on the display device. In addition, a foam material as a sealing material fills the gap inside an electronic apparatus to prevent dust and water from entering the inside of the apparatus. Examples of the well-known foam material for use in these applications include a polyolefin resin foam sheet (for example, refer to PTL2).